The Heroines Compete
by xxx.angelicdevil.xxx
Summary: This is the sequal to Winner Take All, when the heroes competed. Now, it is the heroines' turns. It is not original, but it's a good story.
1. Introductions

"Raven?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah?"

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

Starfire and Raven, along with six other females were in a large room. The only three recognizable people were Terra, Jinx, and Blackfire.

"Terra!" exclaimed Starfire, embracing her tightly.

"Uh, hi?" choked Terra gasping for air. "I still got bruises from the last time you hugged me."

"I am sorry, friend Terra," apologized Starfire blushing deeply.

Her mood suddenly changed when she heard three words.

"Hello baby sister," said a voice.

"Sister," said Starfire, her fists clenched and her eyes narrowing. "Why are you not in prison?"

"Well, I was behind the bars a second ago and now I'm here!" replied Blackfire smirking.

"Well you are going back!" screamed Starfire. She rose in the air, her eyes and hands glowing a fluorescent green.

"Please stop fighting heroines," said a new voice. "You must save your energy for later."

"Who are you?" asked Raven.

"I am the Master of Games, and I have chosen you, feminine champions from all over the world to compete in the tournament of heroines! There will be prizes," said the voice. He looked like a monkey-like person. "However, if anyone does not wish to participate, I can teleport you home."

"Raven?" asked Starfire. "I do not wish to battle among innocent people and friends."

"I don't know," replied Raven. "It's just friendly competition."

"I do not think I wish to," said Starfire.

"What's the matter, baby sister?" asked Blackfire teasingly, overhearing the conversation. "Scared you will lose to me?"

"We're all in," said Starfire immediately. "You, big sister is going to the downward direction." **AN: She meant that Blackfire was going down.**

"Right..." said Blackfire.

"Please let me introduce everyone,' interrupted the Master of Games.

"**Starfire**: A Tameranian girl who is currently a member of the Teen Titans. She is stronger than she seems to act and look. She can shoot deadly starbolts from her palms and eyebeams from her eyes. She also has super alien strength. You don't want to mess with her.

**Raven**: Another member of the Teen Titans. She is from Azereth and has telepathic powers. She can levitate and control things with her mind. Do not make her angry.

**Terra: **This small girl has big powers. She can control anything made of earth. She recently joined the Teen Titans. Remember: Terra rocks!

**Blackfire:** Older sister of Starfire who has equal strength and ability

**Jinx: **A girl who can shoot hexes and bring bad luck to people. She can totally jinx anyone.

**Caramel:** This girl has strange but useful powers. She can make anything she wants melt into a creamy caramel sensation: permanently or temporarily. It's her choice. How did it happen? Well, it's a very strange and long story.

**Snowflake: **This heroine can control anything made of water. This includes ice, water, snowflakes, anything.

**Veronica: **This girl is the princess of Mars, a planet known to more of us than Tameran and Azereth. Therefore, she has the ability to shoot out fireballs. She is also very flexible and quick when she is running. She can fly, as well.

Here are the people who will be competing: Starfire vs. Caramel. Raven vs. Jinx Terra vs. Blackfire Snowflake vs. Veronica. You may now talk to each other and introduce yourselves nicely."

"Hi," said a beautiful girl with silky blond hair. She was wearing a robe and a tiara. "I am Veronica from Mars. You two are from Tameran and you are from Azereth?"

"Yes I am, friend Veronica!" said Starfire.

"Whatever,' said Blackfire.

"Yeah," said Raven uninterested.

Veronica felt that Starfire was the friendliest one of the three, so she chatted with her.

"Hi. I'm Caramel!" said a girl with caramel brown hair and hazel eyes said. Her skin was tan. She had a pink shirt and blue jeans.

"Terra's the name," said Terra. "Good luck tomorrow."

"Raven, right?" asked a girl with raven black hair. She had on a blue shirt with a snowflake on it and black jeans. Her name is Snowflake, as all may have guessed.

"Mm hm," muttered Raven monotonely.

"So, you hate the Teen Titans too?" asked Blackfire to Jinx.

"Yeah. I want to crush them and I will tomorrow with that bird brain," said Jinx.

"I hope you do," said Blackfire. "I will totally crush that Terra newcomer."

"Rest now, heroines. The battles will start tomorrow," said the Master of Games. All the heroines were zapped to their domes.


	2. Round I

The next morning, pretty much everyone was tired. The only people who weren't were Starfire, Raven, Blackfire, and Veronica. Starfire wanted to get extra energy to beat Blackfire if she gets the chance. Blackfire wanted to do the same with Starfire. Raven always sleeps and wakes early, and Veronica always wakes up early to attend royal duties. On the other hand, Caramel looked like she was sleepwalking. Snowflake groggily splashed water on her face to keep her awake. Terra and Jinx just looked plain tired.

"Today, the battle of heroines will start," said the Master of Games interrupting everything. The heroines or villainesses were immediately teleported to separate battle rooms.

"Starfire vs. Caramel!" boomed the voice.

"Gosh he likes to hear himself talk," muttered Caramel. She and Starfire were teleported to an abandoned warehouse.

"I do not wish to fight you," apologized Starfire. "However, I must to prove to my big sister that I am not a ... um... how earthlings say a wimp."

"Well good luck with that!" said Caramel. "You will win with great difficulty."

"We shall see about that," said Starfire.

"Raven vs. Jinx!" boomed the Master of Games.

The two were teleported to a square of darkness except for four candles in the corners.

"You have no idea what you're up against," said Jinx arrogant as always.

"I think I do," said Raven. "I also think I can beat what I'm up against."

"That's highly unlikely," replied Jinx.

"I beg to differ," replied Raven. Her hands glowed black.

"Terra vs. Blackfire!" boomed the Master of Games.

"Oh! Give me a break! Another Teen Titan!" groaned Blackfire. "My hate list is growing."

"It's the end of the world," replied Terra sarcastically.

"It really will be the end of yours once this battle is over," replied Blackfire.

Terra realized that she had an advantage. "Well, we're at the woods. Plenty of things made of Earth! I think this will be fun."

"Snowflake vs. Veronica!" boomed the Master of Games.

"Hi. Good luck! You'll need it," said Snowflake.

"I highly doubt that," said Veronica. "Embrace yourself, ice princess."

"Right. You know, for a supposed fire queen, you're not so hot!" said Snowflake. "Ooh! We're at Antarctica! Perfect."

"Quiet human," shouted Veronica. "Let's skip to the fighting."

"You know, you creations are quite tasty," said Starfire. Caramel has just zapped some random things with blasts from her right index finger, the color of caramel. She missed Starfire, who had fast reflexes. "Unfortunately for you, my abilities are not as sweet."

She shot a couple of starbolts, but Caramel flipped away and blocked every attack. She had steel wrapped around her wrists as well. She managed to block two, but they melted the steel off.

"I see I underestimated you alien," said Caramel. "However, you are underestimating me as well. You see, I can turn you to caramel too."

"Try," said Starfire. She flew high into the air, dodging every attack except for one which melted a strand of hair.

"Eep!" shrieked Starfire. She was definitely not hurt, but surprised. She did manage to eat the caramel goodness. Starfire was so surprised that she fell to the ground. Caramel used this advantage to tackle her. She was about to change Starfire to caramel, but Starfire quickly recovered and zapped Caramel with eyebolts.

She used her alien strength to take Caramel clean off her. She held Caramel in her grasp and flew to the air with Caramel in her hand. She shot a starbolt at Caramel, strong enough to win but too weak to kill her: just what Starfire needed.

"Winner: Starfire!" boomed the Master of Games. Caramel was gone in a zap of light.

"Where did she go?" asked Starfire to herself.

Jinx quickly threw a hex at Raven. Raven dodged it and levitated in the air.

"Azereth metrion zinthos!" Black energy blasted from her hands, aiming for Jinx. Jinx was quick and cartwheeled out of harm's way.

"Bird brain's wings seem to be injured! She's rather slow today," said Jinx. "I'll pretend I care." She looked thoughtful for a minute. "That was fun, but now I'm done."

"Close your wretched mouth," muttered Raven. She blasted more black energy at Jinx, but Jinx dodged easily. Raven was losing concentration and control.

"Birdie lost her wing!" she said in a singsong voice. "Or did this outcast gothic birdie geek have any wings at all? You certainly can't soar for the stars!"

Raven was angry. Raven was hardly ever angry. When Raven is angry, it's bad news!

"Quiet, human!" she said in a demonic voice. She had four scarlet eyes and increased in sized, with black tentacles peeking out underneath.

"Eek!" shrieked Jinx. She was being pulled by the tentacles underneath Raven's cloak.

Jinx blanked out from shock. That was when Raven gained control of herself again.

"Dad? For once, thanks," muttered Raven.

"Winner, Raven!" said the Master of Games. Jinx was gone.

"So, you are Starfire's sister?" asked Terra. "Funny. You two are like opposites."

"I take that as a compliment," replied Blackfire shooting purple starbolts from her hands.

"Wow! I never knew anyone related to Star can act so pathetic," said Terra. She hopped on a boulder and flew to the sky, dodging the starbolts.

"I can't believe anyone related to me can be so pathetic," replied Blackfire. She hurtled more starbolts at Terra, who managed to block all but one. That one starbolt managed to knock Terra off the boulder, but she was not severely hurt. She recovered last minute and hopped on another boulder. She summoned a bunch of rocks and hurtled them at Blackfire. Blackfire avoided them all, and having alien strength, punched a few of them back at Terra.

Terra summoned those boulders back at Blackfire. Blackfire managed to avoid all but one, which hit her straight in the stomach. She moaned and fell to the ground. Terra thought of this as an advantage, so she tumbled several boulders on top of Blackfire. She hovered over her.

"Not so cocky now, huh?" she asked.

"Never underestimate me," replied Blackfire. She shot eyebeams with all her strength. Terra was knocked unconscious. Then, Blackfire used her alien strength to take all the boulders off herself.

"Winner: Blackfire!" boomed the Master of Games.

Snowflake summoned some water from a nearby lake and splashed Veronica with it. Veronica, who was accustomed to warm climate in Mars was shivering like crazy, and an extra splash of freezing water was not helping much.

She shot fireballs from her hands, but Snowflake summoned a water shield, and since water can put out fire, it was ineffective.

"Okay, so I won't be able to use my superpowers. I am still pretty flexible," said Veronica.

Snowflake levitated some sharp ice into the air and shot it straight at Veronica. Veronica flipped her way to Snowflake, dodging the ice and punched Snowflake in the stomach.

"Ooh! That hurt so much! You're going down!" said Snowflake.

The problem with Snowflake was that she had slow reflexes. Therefore, Veronica dodged each attack with ease.

"Like taking candy from a baby," said Veronica. She delivered a few more punches and with a final kick, Snowflake grew weak. Finally, a fireball formed in Veronica's hand. It aimed for Snowflake's chest. Snowflake was too weak to summon water to block it, so she got hit and was knocked out.

"Winner: Veronica!" boomed the Master of Games again. Snowflake disappeared.

Starfire, Raven, Blackfire, and Veronica were teleported back in the main room.

"Congratulations. You survived the first round," said the Master of Games.

"Survived? What happened to the others?" asked Raven.

"They have been safely returned home. Relax, young champions. Survived is merely an expression," said the Master of Games. "For now, get some rest. Tomorrow, you will be even harder competition."

The four were teleported to their dorms.

"Looks like Snowflake, Jinx, Terra, and Caramel's powers are in here safe and sound," said the Master of Games when they were teleported. He turned a nearby annoying mosquito to caramel and licked it. "Excellent."


	3. Round II

"Sister. You had won against friend Terra?" asked Starfire.

"Duh! It was a piece of cake," replied Blackfire. "The strange thing is that you won against Caramel. I would have expected evensweet toothchick to win against you!"

"Do the shutting of the up!" shouted Starfire. **AN: She meant shut up.**"I will surely defeat you and send you back to prison."

"Dream on, little sis," replied Blackfire.

"So, good job!" said Veronica.

"Same," replied Raven in her usual monotone voice.

"Young champions!" boomed the Master of Games. "Prepare for today's competition. The opponents are Starfire vs. Veronica and Raven vs. Blackfire. Let the battles begin!"

"Caramel was correct. This monkey master loves to talk," muttered Starfire to herself. She and Veronica were teleported to what seemed to be a laboratory.

"Friend Veronica?" asked Starfire. "I do not wish to battle friends, but I must in order to challenge my sister."

"I also don't want to battle you, but in order to resume my pride as ruler of Mars, I must do my best," replied Veronica. She hurtled fireballs at Starfire, but she realized that starbolts were stronger, and it faded the fireballs away. "Big deal! I'll do the same that I did with Snowflake!"

She once again used her advanced gymnastics and karate movements to try to weaken Starfire and catch her off guard. Unfortunately for her, Starfire also had fast reflexes and managed to block her every punch and kick.

"I see I underestimated you," she said to Starfire. "Looks like aliens are stronger than humans."

Veronica took off her robe and wrapped the tiara inside it. In their place, she had almost the same outfit as Starfire, except she had a short-sleeved shirt instead of a tank top and there was no metal on her arms. Her outfit was a midnight blue."It should be easier to move around in these."

Starfire hurtled several starbolts at Veronica, who blocked all but one starbolt which hit her on the hip.

"Ow!" cried Veronica in pain. "Okay. So I will have a little trouble dancing from now on. I can still beat you." She ran up to Starfire, dodging several more starbolts and managed to kick her square in the chest, causing Starfire to fly across the room (unwillingly). At last minute, Starfire put her hands on the ground and managed to do a black flip instead of fall in pain.

Starfire then rose into the air. Veronica did the same. Veronica quickly tried another fireball, but Starfire made a green shield around herself, and did not get hurt at all.

She hurtled more starbolts and eyebolts at the same time. Veronica fell backwards. She was about to get up, but Starfire, having great strength put her right foot on Veronica's chest, preventing her from getting up. A starbolt was in her hand.

"I am sorry, friend Veronica," she said. She shot out a starbolt and Veronica was knocked out.

"Winner: Starfire!" boomed the Master of Games.

"Raven vs. Blackfire!" boomed you know who. The two were teleported to a cave.

"I think that I'll be battling Teen Titans all day," said Blackfire. "I am going to beat them all as well."

"I would really appreciate it if you shut your yap!" said Raven.

"No gothic chick tells me what to do," said Blackfire.

"Then I'll be the first," said Raven. She blasted black energy at Blackfire who replied with powerful starbolts. Blackfire got blasted with the energy, but Raven got hit with the starbolts. Both fell back with pain.

Raven recovered first, and levitated a few rocks from the cave at Blackfire, who got hit with them. She still was conscious, though. Blackfire was in pain, but flew into the air and delivered some starbolts at Raven. Raven shot black energy at Blackfire, but it was dodged. Quickly, Blackfire shot eyebeams at Raven which made Raven bang against the wall of the cave.

Blackfire shot some final attacks and kicked Raven to the opening of the cave. Raven raised her head up, her eyes glowing white energy. For a second, her hands glowed. However, she suddenly collapsed of fatigue.

"Winner: Blackfire!"

Blackfire and Starfire were teleported back into the main room.

"Congratulations. Tomorrow, we shall compete to see who is the champion of champions!" said the master of games.

"You won?" asked Blackfire. "Wow! Miracles really can happen."

"You did the beating to friend Raven? **AN: She meant that Blackfire beat Raven**

""That was easy," replied Blackfire. "Veronica and Caramel must be real weak to beat you, baby sister."

"Stop talking with mean words!" shouted Starfire. "We shall see who will win tomorrow."

"Sibling rivalry," muttered the Master of Games. "Yes. We shall see." For a second, Starfire could have sworn that she heard moaning coming from the necklace on the Master of Games' neck.

The two were teleported to their dorms.


	4. Final Round

"Today, the final battle will take place, and we will find out who will be the champion of champions!" boomed the Master of Games.

"It shouldn't be too hard! Not with my little sister fighting against me," said Blackfire.

"I am not so little anymore!" protested Starfire.

"Let the battle begin!" declared the Master of Games.

The two were teleported to outer space, and it suited the two of them just fine.

At first, Starfire and Blackfire just exchanged a few starbolts. Then, they wrestled. Then, eyebeams met. Being sisters, these two almost seemed to have equal strength.

Then, Blackfire got smart. She suddenly stopped in the middle of hurtling a starbolt. She looked like she was going to suffocate. She suddenly dropped deep into space.

"Sister!" gasped Starfire. She disliked Blackfire, but never wanted her to die. She quickly dived after her and pulled her up. She settled her on a planet.

Suddenly, when Starfire put her down, Blackfire smirked with eyes closed and then opened them.

"You always were the stupid one," she said. She shot eyebeams at Starfire's face, burning it slightly.

"Ahhh!" screamed Starfire. "Why, sister? You could have died! I rescued you!"

"That's what you think," replied Blackfire. "She hurtled starbolts at Starfire, hitting her in various places. Starfire was extremely weak, now. She had bruises everywhere.

"I always was the stronger one. I always was the better fighter. I always was the champion of the family. You, on the other hand has always been a lower leveled imbecile."

"Do the shutting of the up!" screamed Starfire. Despite the pain, she managed to hurtle dozens of starbolts at Blackfire. Blackfire was caught surprised and got hit with all of them.

"Ow!" she moaned.

"Were you saying something about how weak I am?" asked Starfire, her lip bleeding. "You see, sister, even in my weak position, I still manage to deliver you pain."

With a few more starbolts, Blackfire was knocked unconscious.

"Winner: Starfire!"


	5. Starfire vs MOG

**I am soooooooo sorry to all you Raven friends who gave me criticism during the reviews. In my opinion, Raven is very powerful and is my fave character. However, I just really wanted the last battle to beStarfire fighting her sister. Otherwise, it would have been Raven fighting with... someone else. Hope you understand...**

"Congratulations, young champion! You are the champion of champions!" said the Master of Games.

"Um... thank you?" asked Starfire meekly. "I do not care about these 'prizes' of yours. I merely wish to return home to my friends."

"Silly little girl," laughed the master of games heartily. "I said that there will be prizes, but not for you. The prizes are for me. I won your friends... and enemies."

"I do not understand," replied Starfire.

"I contain the powers of all your friends... and enemies in here." He pointed to the necklace. Once again, Starfire heard a mixture of different voices.

_Star! It's Raven. You can do it._

_It's Terra. Go get that primate!_

_Congrats, Star!_

_Get us out of here!_

_You better win, alien, or else._

_It was all luck, little sister._

_Help!_

"Friends... and annoying big sister... and Jinx," started Starfire. "I will get you out of here no matter what it takes."

"No need! Don't you see? I am the champion!" said the master of games.

"How can you be the champion if you did not defeat the champion of champions?" asked Starfire.

"Ooh, she's good. I don't want to make the same mistake I did with Robin, but this time, i will not fail," thought the Master of Games to himself. "One last match, young champion. Starfire vs. THE MASTER OF GAMES!"

"He sure thinks highly of himself," muttered Starfire. She was cut short when purple starbolts hit her. "These look like my sister's." Then, a fireball created a small burn on Starfire's elbow. "Veronica's fireballs!" Behind her, black energy levitated a box and flung it at Starfire. "Raven's telepathic powers!" A starbolt formed in her weak hand, but the Master of Games turned it to caramel. "Caramel's delicious powers!" The Master of Games made rocks tumbled on her with Terra's powers. Finally, with a shot from his finger, the Master of Games turned her to ice, thanks to Snowflake's abilities.

Starfire was weak and cold, now from the ice surrounding her. She groaned in pain, but managed break the ice, get up and flies into the air, where she gave the Master of Games a kick in the chin, using her alien strength. She then blasted eyebeams at him.

From pain, Raven and Blackfire tumbled out. "It was all luck, little sister," raved Blackfire. "All luck. Luck was with you! There is no other way you could have won. All you had was luck! I am stronger. I-" Blackfire was cut short by a smack on the cheek from Raven.

"Would you shut up?" she muttered.

"Raven," started Starfire. "Where did you come from?"

"That necklace," replied Raven. Her pale finger pointed at a ruby necklace around the Master of Games' neck.

"Oh this?" asked the Master of Games nervously.

"Then we must aim for that necklace!" exclaimed Starfire. Raven blasted black energy at the necklace while Starfire shot continuous starbolts. Blackfire... wasn't interested. Finally, the necklace broke. The room once again contained all eight heroines... and villains.

"I...lose," sighed the Master of Games. He vanished, leaving the necklace behind.

Raven, Starfire, and Terra huddled together for a second. When they came out, they were smiling.

"As far as we are concerned, each one of you is an honorary member of the Teen Titans," said Starfire.

She handed each person a communicator. She stopped at Blackfire. "Uh, not you," she said apologizing.

"Like I would want to," scoffed Blackfire.

"Hmmm," said Jinx holding the communicator that Starfire accidentally gave to her. "There's bound to be some secrets in here that can destroy the Titans!"

"Oh no you don't," said Raven. She took the communicator from Jinx.

"Okay, let's go!" said Blackfire. "Push the little button or something so we can all go home."

"Hold on," said Starfire slyly. "She made another person come out of the necklace. To Blackfire's dismay, it was a Centauri Moons prison guard.

"Blackfire of Tameran," said the guard mechanically. "You are hereby under arrest, again for numerous robberies, murders, and assaults. We have added ten years to your sentence for escaping."

"But... I... didn't escape!... I got teleported...monkey man...necklace...you shall pay little sister!" she cried as the guard dragged her into the necklace. "You shall-"

"Oh shut up," said Raven.

"We're not done yet," said Terra. Another figure popped out of the necklace. To Jinx's dismay, a human prison guard came out,

"Jinx: You are under arrest for your high rate of variety of crime. Ten years has been added to your sentence for escaping."

"But... I... didn't escape!... I got teleported...monkey man...necklace...you shall pay Titans!" she cried as the guard dragged her into the necklace. "You shall-"

"Oh shut up," muttered Raven again. "De-ja vu."

"You know, Blackfire and Jinx should be sisters instead of you and Blackfire," chuckled Veronica.

"New friends, let's all go home," said Starfire. Everybody was teleported to their homes.


	6. Home Sweet Home for Most

Starfire, Raven, and Terra were teleported back into the Titans Tower.

"Friends," said Starfire. "We are home from...um...the mall of shopping?"

"There you are," sighed Robin relieved. "We have been so worried."

"Yeah. We thought you have been sent to compete in the Tournament of Heroines or something like that," replied Cyborg.

"Heh. Long story," added Beast Boy.

"What?" asked Starfire. "You mean with the monkey man?"

Terra nudged her in the ribs.

"Starfire?" asked Robin. "How did you know about that?"

"Um... Raven was looking for you, so she meditated and found you?" asked Starfire sheepishly. "There was a ruby necklace, too. You competed with some other people."

"Wow!" exclaimed Robin. "It's like you three were there yourselves!"

"Heh heh," chuckled Terra rubbing her back. "Almost."

Meanwhile, at the main room of the Master of Games' place, the Master of Games stood at his throne again as eight new people appeared.

Those people were Slade, Killer Moth, Overload, Cinderblock, Plasmus, Brother Blood, and Trigon.

"Welcome to the Tournament of Villains!" he boomed. The announcement caused all the villains to cackle menacingly.

The End!

**Should I continue on and write about the tournament of villains? Review, because ifyou don't say anything, I won't continue on with the tournament of villains. Review and either praise or give constructive criticism please.**


	7. NOT a chapter, but read

This is not a chapter. I am still not sure if i should do the tournament of villains. I need more votes, because only two people reviewed concerning that topic. Keep in mind that I will not write another chapter if more people don't review concerning this.

Furthermore, people were very upset when I made Starfire win in the Tournament of Heroines. I don't know why, since Starfire is a great fighter. Anyway, in the tournament of villains, it will be completely up to you, so that no one can blame me if I choose the wrong villain to win. If you don't tell me, however, i won't write another chapter. As soon as I get enough reviews, I'll start the next chapter. Ciao!


End file.
